Harlem Renaissance/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby plays a scale on the saxophone. Tim walks over to him. TIM: Hey, you're getting better. MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What can you tell me about the Harlem Renaissance? From, BlueBird23. The word "renaissance" means "rebirth". MOBY: Beep. TIM: The Harlem Renaissance took place during the 1920s. It was a time when the African American artistic community grew and flourished, producing a ton of work in a short period of time. Images show the book The Souls of Black Folk by W.E.B. Du Bois, a trumpet, a musical score, and other symbols of creative work. '' MOBY: Beep. '''TIM:' The work celebrated African American culture and spoke to their experiences as minorities, both the good parts and the bad parts. MOBY: Beep. TIM: After the Civil War, many African Americans left the South to escape unfair treatment and laws that discriminated against them. An image shows African American soldiers in the Civil War then changes to people on a bus in the 1920's. TIM: Between 1910 and 1920, massive numbers of black Southerners moved from the rural South into the urban North and West in the Great Migration. A U.S. map shows arrows pointing from the southeast to northern areas that span the Midwest to the East Coast. TIM: The African American population of Chicago more than doubled during that time. Figures on a map of Chicago multiply, representing its population growth. TIM: And in New York, African Americans flocked to uptown Manhattan, settling in a neighborhood called Harlem. A map of New York shows Harlem. The Cotton Club and Apollo Theater are labeled. The Bronx is across the river from Harlem. TIM: Forming a community within the big city let African Americans keep their cultural identity in a white-dominated society. Images show a groups of well-dressed 1920s African American women and men. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It was a good thing, and a lot of important cultural issues were brought to light during the Harlem Renaissance. One of the most important figures of the time was the African American writer W.E.B. Du Bois. In his book, The Souls of Black Folk, in 1903, Du Bois wrote that African-Americans suffered from something called "double consciousness." An image shows W.E.B. Du Bois with his book. TIM: He noticed that black and white people from what he saw had their own self-image. He also saw themselves through the eyes of white people at the same time. An image shows Du Bois turning into a silhouette of himself with a white and black person around him. TIM: And the New Negro Movement urged African Americans to take pride in themselves and their history. Writers like Langston Hughes, Zora Neale Hurston, and Countee Cullen drew on unique African American rhythms to describe their experiences. Side by side images show the writers Tim names. TIM: Musicians like Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington, and Bessie Smith developed swing and jazz music from the blues and gospel of slaves. Side by side images show the musicians Tim names. Louis Armstrong plays the trumpet and Duke Ellington plays the piano. TIM: 'Artists like William H. Johnson, James Van Der Zee, and Romare Bearden used African motifs and folk tales in their work. ''Side by side images show the artists Tim names. '''TIM: And stage personalities like dancer Josephine Baker and actor Paul Robeson brought African American culture to all New York audiences. Side by side images show the performers Tim names. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, the Harlem Renaissance wasn't all about arts. Marcus Garvey lead a back to Africa movement. An image shows Marcus Garvey before a Pan-African flag. Side by side images show the performers Tim names. TIM: The Harlem Globetrotters, an all black basketball team, got it's start. An animation shows The Harlem Globetrotters performing tricks on a basketball court. TIM: 'And more African-Americans had access to higher education. ''An image shows an African American woman and man wearing graduation caps and gowns. '''TIM: Most importantly, people — black and white — began the push for racial integration that came to ahead with the civil rights movement of the 1960s. An image shows a black person and white person shaking hands. Moby plays a scale on the saxophone. Then he's in a spotlight, wearing sunglasses and jamming to music. ''Tim looks shocked then turns angry. He turns the lights back on and turns off Moby's jazz music off. '' MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Arts & Music Transcripts